1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for filling and removing containers for sorted mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sorting machines for flat mail, the mail items are sorted according to destination (address) into sorting compartments disposed along a sorting line and known as sorting endpoints. As soon as a sorting compartment is full of mail during the sorting process, it must be emptied, the mail items being manually removed from the sorting compartment and placed in a container which is located on a support. Each sorting compartment has such a container. For loading, the container is pulled out at right angles to the sorting line, the personnel standing side-on to the container in front of the preceding or following sorting endpoint. It may take several filling operations until a container is finally filled
As soon as the container is completely full, it must be taken away (DE 199 61 513 C1)
This is often done manually. The filled container is lifted and placed, for example, on an opposite conveyor belt or on a shelf. This activity is physically demanding because of the weight of the filled container.
Devices have therefore been known which reduce the physical burden on personnel for filling and taking away the filled containers (EP 1 243 349 A1, DE 199 01 444 C1). However, these are only suitable for sorting machines with sorting endpoints in one row. If the sorting machine has two rows of sorting endpoints disposed one above the other, the known solutions cannot be used, as no container is available for the second sorting endpoint at the same point on the sorting line.